Training
by BubbleFairy03
Summary: KF/Rob A first date with Zatanna just around the corner, Robin confesses to Wally that he's never kissed anyone before, and asks for some pointers. It's like they say, actions speak louder than words, and kisses teach better than mere pointers. . .
1. Chapter 1

**This piece was written for several reasons:**

**1) I'm done my finals! 8D Goodbye University, hellooooo Christmas break! (and Daniel Radcliffe, whom I'm going to see on Broadway soon!)**

**2) To cheer myself up. I planned on asking out this really cute guy in my class on the last day of school, but he didn't show. I'll probably never see him again, meaning I lost my chance. I'm bummed about it, so I wrote about cute boys making out to make myself happy again. =3**

**3) Inspiration from the super awkward first kiss on that Virgin Weddings Show, lol. (I didn't actually watch it, but the clip was shown on the news, and then my fav radio talkshow peeps talked about it in detail during my rather long drive to Uni, so it was on my mind)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the idea of writing a story that's 10% plot, 90% kissing. . . other people do it all the time. =P**

* * *

><p>Robin the Boy Wonder didn't get nervous. Ever.<p>

Dick Grayson did.

This was a fact as unfortunate as it was true. Even more unfortunate was the fact that Dick Grayson and Robin were the same person, meaning every once in a blue moon, an aspect of one would bleed over into the other. This was one of those blue moon moments.

Meaning Robin, _the_ Boy Wonder, was nervous.

Thankfully, because he was Robin-the Boy-Wonder-who-never-got-nervous, his nervousness was really only noticeable to those who knew him better than they knew their own reflection. This small group included six people: John and Mary Grayson, who were dead; Bruce, Alfred, and (though Robin himself would deny it) Barbara, who were all in Gotham; and Wally, who was at Mt. Justice. With Robin. Taking note of his nervousness.

"Dude!" Wally whispered, ducking down so he was at Robin's level. Robin elbowed him in the gut.

"Later!" he hissed, for the fifth time that day. Wally had picked up on Robin's strange demeanor exactly 15 seconds after the boy arrived at the mountain, and he'd been bugging him about it ever since (the only reason it took even that long was because he was busy the first 15 seconds excitedly yelling his best friend's name and giving him a hug that nearly had them both crashing back through the zeta beam).

Wally huffed through his nose, crossing his arms and looking away dejectedly. He _hated_ waiting and really, he couldn't wrap his head around _why_ he was waiting. If Robby had secrets, why didn't they just _walk away_ from the others? Rob was stuck up their butts like. . . like something that got stuck up butts really easily. Cheap toilet paper. Rob was being cheap toilet paper.

They continued on in this manner for about 5 more hours before Wally started to stop thinking about it and leave his best friend alone. Once it was completely out of his mind (or at least asleep in the back of his mind), he didn't think about it until midnight, when Robin hesitantly creeped into his room, wearing nothing but his sunglasses, some silk black boxers, and an oversized white t-shirt, the giorgio armani logo stamped into the front pocket. It was an ensemble Wally had seen (and made fun of) before; the shirt belonged to Bruce Wayne. Or it did, before it was stolen.

Dick Grayson stole clothes from people he cared about. It was just something he did.

Wally, clad in red sweat pants and a white wife beater, threw his comic book to the floor and sat up. "Hey dude, what's with the late call?"

If Robin had one fault, as a superhero (super partner, sidekick, _whatever_), it was his skin. Terribly pale, Robin's skin lit up like a Christmas light when he was embarrassed (faced with direct sunlight, he also burned faster than a marshmallow dropped inside a fire, but that was a different story). At that moment, his skin was once again proving his enemy and giving him away as his cheeks lit up pink and he pressed his back against the door. Wally raised an eyebrow, then remembered the events of the day.

"Is this about. . . you know. You being all. . ." Wally flailed his arms around, not really making any clear movement, but Dick understood him nonetheless. He scowled, his blush darkening to red in an instant.

"Hey, don't get all pouty on me!" Wally reached under his bed and pulled out a bag of chips and started munching on them idly. "You're the one who came to me. So spill. What's up?"

Dick sighed and turned his glance to the floor, nervously rubbing his elbow. Wally waited.

"I have. . . a problem. I think."

"Mm-hmmm?" he prompted, through a mouth-full of yum and salt.

Embarrassed and nervous as he was, Robin was never one to stutter and stammer. He liked words too much to do that to them.

His head lifted, chin jutting out confidently, he asked, cheeks still ablaze, "How many girlfriends have you had?"

Wally stopped eating. "Huh?"

"Girlfriends. Girls you've dated. How many have you had?"

"Uhh, not really sure where you're going with this man, but um, none, I guess? Girlfriends are kinda hard with the night job. Rumor has it girlfriends get mad when you keep secrets from them." With that cleared up, Wally started shoveling chips back into his mouth.

Dick's eyebrows furrowed together. "None? But-But you _love_ girls!"

"Well _yeah_," Wally said, rolling his eyes, "girls rock. But dating girls and appreciating girls are two totally different things. What are you getting at, dude?"

Dick shifted, adjusting his position against the door. "You've made out with plenty of girls though, right?"

Now Wally found himself flushing slightly. "Err, yeah, I guess. Behind the school and stuff. . .on the bleachers. . ."

"So. . . you're a good kisser?"

Blush deepening, Wally brushed off the awkwardness. Rob would get to his point eventually. He always did. "Psst, of course! Just look at these lips! They're incapable of kissing poorly."

Dick looked at Wally's mouth, which was currently wide-open and chewing a handful of chips. He scrunched up his nose.

Wally swallowed and regarded his friend thoughtfully. "Come on man, what's bothering you? You know you can tell me."

"I have a date," was the whispered response. Wally's eyes widened slightly.

"With Zatanna," he continued, going scarlet.

Wally grinned widely, pushing his chips aside. "That's great! She's super hot!"

"Yeah. . ." was the less than enthusiastic response, as Dick's gaze went back to his feet. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"So, why does it seem like you're feeling less than asterous about it?"

The word brought forth a small smile as Dick raised his head. He put on a brave face, despite the fact that every molecule in his body was screaming SHY! OHMYGODIMSOSHY! "KF. . . you can't tell anyone."

Wally raised three fingers into the air. "Bro's honor."

A deep intake of breathe, then, "I've never kissed a girl before."

Wally was only mildly surprised. "Really? What about Batgirl?"

Dick's shy aura evaporated, morphing into disgust. "_Babs?_ Eww, KF, that's disgusting! She's practically my sister!" A pause. "_And_ she's 17!"

Wally shrugged. "It was just a thought. Well, what about at school? You _have_ to have girls falling over you left and right. You're the richest kid there. Plus you're not too bad looking, bright eyes," he added on with a wink. Dick ignored him.

"Well yeah, but just because a girl throws herself at me doesn't mean I'm going to start sucking face with her. . ."

"_That_, my dear friend, is flawed logic."

Even with the glasses on, Wally could tell Dick was rolling his eyes. He grinned.

"Alright, alright," Wally held up his hands in a gesture of peace, "So you've never kissed anybody. Zatanna probably hasn't either. What's the big deal?"

Dick groaned and slid down the length of the door, slumping down on the floor with his face in his hands. "Wals, you don't _get_ it. I've _never_ kissed anyone before. I don't have a clue what I'm doing! What if I'm awful. . .?" The last part was said quietly, mumbled as Dick burrowed his face into his kneecaps.

Wally jumped off the bed and strode over to his bud, kneeling down so they were on the same level. "Hey, Rob, chill out," he placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're worrying over nothing. You'll be fine. Besides, it's not like you're going to be hardcore making out on your first date. You'll probably just get a kiss goodnight. No sweat."

Dick looked up, his glasses just slightly askew from pressing them to his knees. Wally reached forward and grabbed the bridge, pulling them off and tossing them aside. Dick glanced at them but didn't bother retrieving. . . the topic at hand must have been really bothering him.

"Wally. . . you're a good kisser. . . aren't there any tips you can give me? Secrets or something? This is sooo not my area of expertise."

"Maybe not, but Bruce hangs with lots of ladies, doesn't he? He could probably give you some pointers."

The look on Dick's face was enough to stop that thought dead in it's tracks; Wally laughed, loud and obnoxiously.

"Sorry, sorry. Just, your face," he snorted, "Okay, so scratch the DaddyBats idea." He snorted again. "Oh man, I can see it now. 'Hey Batman, how do you kiss a girl?'" Wally dropped his voice several octaves, to a comic level, and puffed out his chest, "Well, Robin, first you have to catch one! I recommend tripping them up first with a Batrope! If they try to run, blind them with a Batsmokebomb, then, once you have them cornered-

Dick lifted a foot and planted it on Wally's face, covering his mouth. Wally fell backwards, sputtering.

"Dude! That was nasty!"

Dick wriggled his toes at him. "My feet are clean. And we don't put 'Bat' in front of everything, I'll have you know."

"Whatever. Still nasty. . ." he mumbled, wiping at his mouth. When he looked up, Dick was watching him, quietly and carefully. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll help," he relented, crossing his legs and leaning back a bit so he could stare at the ceiling. He pursed his lips. "Where to start. . .well. . . I guess. . . . well, you have to tilt your head a bit. . . but that's obvious, right?"

He glanced back at Dick and found big, blue, innocent eyes staring back at him intently, clearly telling him no, it wasn't obvious. Wally sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Like in the movies, you know? You have to tilt your head, or you bump noses."

"How do you know which way to tilt?"

Wally shrugged and made an uncommitted sound. "You just do."

Dick didn't look happy with that answer.

"Look, don't let that stress you. Trust me, it'll just happen. Um, okay, first kiss. So, you'll be dropping her off, so she'll probably initiate it. . . as a goodbye. That's usually how it works."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Uhh, I guess you can then, if you want. Just. . . you know."

Dick's face was utterly pathetic and lost. It was an expression Wally was entirely unfamiliar with, and it was even weirder seeing it with the other's eyes showing. Wally groaned, pulling slightly at his hair in frustration.

"I don't know! Grab her chin and tilt her face up toward you and just lay it on her!"

"But. . . Zatanna's taller than me. . ."

Wally stared at him a long time before dropping his face into his hands and groaning. "Shit man, you're right. Okay, well, in that case, forget her chin. Just put your hand on her cheek, and lean forward and well, kiss her."

Dick frowned. "Well, yeah, okay, but. . . what are you supposed to _do_? With your mouth and stuff?"

"Um. . . kiss with it?"

Dick stared at him for the longest half a minute in the world before sighing. "Okay," he said dejectedly, standing up, "Thanks. I'm gonna go."

Wally groaned, jumping to his feet and grabbing Dick's hand. "Wait! Dude, I'm sorry, I'm really trying here! It's just. . . it's hard to explain! It'd be so much easier to just show you!"

Dick's face, which had calmed down to a faint pink, flared up to a brilliant bright red. "What!"

Wally let go of his hand like it had caught fire. "No! I mean, it would be easier, but I'm not going to! I was just saying." His own face caught a pink tinge as he thought about it. Kissing Rob would be the weirdest, most wrong thing _ever_.

A long silence passed between them until finally, almost inaudibly, Dick mumbled, "Would it really be easier. . .?"

Wally's eyes widened as his freckles nearly disappeared amongst the red overtaking his face. "Um, well, yeah, I guess. . ." Was Dick really. . .? Nooooo way. . .

Dick cast his gaze to the ground, idly rubbing the top of his foot with his other. "Well. . . if. . . I mean. . ." he licked his lips and Wally couldn't help but watch his tongue and notice how his lips glistened with the slight trace of saliva. His arms broke out in goosebumps.

Dick was rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just, when you think about it, family members are allowed to kiss each other, and it's not weird. You kiss your Aunt goodbye sometimes. . ."

"On the _cheek_!" Wally defended. Dick shrugged one shoulder.

"Still. Point is it's okay. And you and I. . . well, we're kind of like family, right? So, it wouldn't be. . . that bad. . ."

Wally stood still for a few seconds, just focusing on the sound of his own breathing and trying to clear his head. "Yeah, I guess. We're bros, after all. As long as no one knew. . ."

"Of course! It'd be a complete secret!"

Wally nodded slowly. His hands were either vibrating or just shaking regularly; he couldn't tell. "Okay, fine. Just this once." He leaned toward Dick (the poor kid's eyes widened and he flattened himself against the door) and locked the door behind him. "So no one walks in. I know it's late, but, best to be safe. Avoid. . . weird explanations."

Dick nodded shakily, ungluing himself from the door. "R-Right." He put his chin out and stared Wally squarely in the eye. "Okay, let's do this."

Wally sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. "Alright, but we're just doing this one time, okay? So pay attention! Neither of us are ever going to speak of this again, okay?"

Dick nodded fervently.

"Okay. . . so, you be Zatanna, and I'll be you. Just. . . pay attention to what I do. Um, hold on."

Wally zipped across the room and started routing around through the piles of junk. He picked out five thick textbooks.

Dick frowned heavily. "Wally, you should really take better care of those. Books are really-

"Blah, blah, blah. Books suck. Here." He plopped them down on the ground, then bent and more carefully arranged them in a straight pile. "Stand on them. So you're taller than me."

Dick scowled. "Are you serious?"

"Look, do you want my help or not?"

Sighing through his nose, Dick stood up carefully on the precarious pile.

"Okay," Wally swallowed heavily and put a hand on Dick's cheek. It was warm. "So, cup her cheek, like this, then lean in. . ." He leaned forward a bit, "Dude, she's going to be doing the same thing. Help me out here."

"Um. . ."

"Just lean forward and meet me halfway."

"O-Okay. . ." Dick did as he was told, and the two were soon mere centimeters apart.

"Now, you can put your free hand on her waist if you want," Wally did just that, "Doesn't really matter, but. . . she might appreciate it."

Dick nodded and Wally could feel the tip of his bangs brushing against his forehead. He tried to ignore it.

"Now, just. . . close your eyes. . ." he whispered, "And tilt your head. . ."

He could feel Dick trembling slightly beneath his hand as he complied, letting Wally's hand dictate which way he tilted. Wally hesitated for a second before clenching his eyes shut and slamming his lips together with his best friend's.

Dick made a muffled sound and Wally pulled back just a bit.

"Sorry," he breathed softly, barely speaking, "That was too hard. I was nervous." They agreed on one, but two wouldn't hurt. Especially when the first one was a fluke. . .

Dick didn't have time to catch his breathe before Wally took a step closer, his feet just on the edge of the books, and closed the gap between them once again. This time, he pressed his lips softly against the other's, gently moving against them. After a moment, Dick kissed back, hesitant and unsure.

Wally pulled back only to capture his lips again, then once more. On the last time, he slid his tongue out just a bit and wet Dick's lips. Dick pulled back, face aflame.

"Wha. . .?"

Wally threaded the hand that had been on his cheek through Dick's hair, pulling him back forward slightly. "It's okay, I'm not going to French you or anything. It's okay to let your tongues touch, just a little. Try it."

Before Dick could gather his thoughts he was being kissed again. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth slightly and let Wally's tongue flick quickly against his own. He moaned softly and they both tried to ignore it.

"Okay," Wally said shakily, unconsciously threading his fingers through Dick's hair, "So, um, that's the first date. You did well."

Dick nodded slowly, dazed. "Right. Um, so, what about the second date?"

"Up to you. You can either do the same thing or, if you're feeling brave-

"I'm _always_ brave," Dick challenged, narrowing his eyes slightly.

His hands were definitely vibrating now. His whole body was. Conscious of his hand still on Dick's waist and the other on the back of his head, he tried to stop it. "Okay, so then, there's two ways to do this. First, is standing up. Which we're already doing. So, uh," he cleared his throat, "Well, you want her to know you're going for it, or else she'll kiss with her mouth closed and you'll be open and it'll just be a mess. So, I would cup her face, like this," he placed a hand on each side of Dick's face, "and then pull her closer, but faster this time. This kind of kiss is a little more. . . intense, I guess."

Dick nodded. "Okay, so, uh, just. . ."

They stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do, then Dick lunged forward, attaching his mouth to Wally's. Both their mouths were open (Dick's from intention, Wally's from surprise), but so were their eyes. They stared at each other.

Shakily, Wally closed his eyes and dipped his tongue into his best friend's mouth. Dick gasped lightly then shut his eyes as well, hesitantly poking Wally's tongue back.

Wally relaxed as he explored the cavern of Dick's mouth, moaning unconsciously as he gently guided his movements.

Their lips made a small 'pop' when they finally broke for air, gasping heavily. They locked eyes for a moment before crashing together again, moving with much more intensity. Dick flung one arm around Wally's back, grasping at his wife beater, and threaded his other hand through his hair, trying to push him closer. Wally let go of Dick's face to wrap one arm tightly around his waist and put the other near his temple, letting his silken hair fall through his fingers before gently pulling at it.

They broke apart again, panting and gasping.

"What's," Dick began, stopping to take a large breathe, "the second way?"

Wally licked his lips, a tiny part of him wondering if it was his own saliva he was licking away or Dick's. "Sitting down. If she invites you inside. Come on."

Wally took his hand as he stepped down off the books and led him over to the bed. He let Dick sit down first, on the edge, then sat down on his left.

"Okay." He was still gasping for air. "So you're inside," a breathe, "or maybe on a bench or," huff, "something." A few more gasps. Next to him, Dick was doing the same, and Wally tried to ignore his flushed appearance and the way his slightly parted lips were shining and how his eyes were glazed over just a bit and how his hair was lightly tousled, in the most adorable way possible. . .

"Yeah?" Dick prodded, bringing Wally's attention back to the surface.

"Yeah. So um, you're sitting together. And um, you have to make eye contact. With her." Their eyes locked and Wally found a slightly heady feeling overtaking him. "And uh, you slowly lean forward. . ." Dick didn't need instruction this time as he closed his eyes and locked their lips together. Wally pulled back a bit, resting his forehead on Dick's. "You can put your hand on her knee, if you want." Wally demonstrating, remembering with a jolt as his hand fell on smooth skin that Dick was only wearing boxers. "Uhh, if you-if you wanna turn a closed kiss into an open one, you just. . . lick her lips or, uh. . . .nibble. . . at them."

Dick nodded, dazed, then leaned forward and kissed Wally, lips closed. Wally subconsciously started rubbing Dick's leg as he gently nibbled at the other's bottom lip. Dick complied, opening his mouth with hesitation to allow Wally in. Their kiss was gentler this time, more tender.

They parted, but Wally once again left his forehead resting on the Boy Wonder's, letting their breathes intermingle. "There's one more way. . . but you probably won't get that far. Least not on the first few dates, I mean."

Dick watched his lips for a few seconds before lifting his eyes to meet Wally's. "I want to be prepared."

Wally swallowed. He'd never actually done this before, but Dick didn't need to know that. He'd just wing it. "Okay, well, you start sitting. Then, when you kiss. . ." He caught Dick's lips and started greedily kissing him, leaning further and further forward as he did. Eventually, on reflex, Dick threw his arms around Wally's neck to keep himself from falling. Wally broke the kiss.

"If you're lucky, she'll do what you just did. Arms out of the way, you're free to lower her down. . ." He captured his friend's lips once more and kept leaning, gently forcing the other onto his back. Once he was completely lying down, Dick brought his legs up, trying to get more comfortable. At some point during the leaning, Wally had done the same and was kneeling next to him. He pulled away, eliciting a disappointed groan from Dick that shot straight through his core. He was instantly glad to be kneeling instead of standing, because his knees felt weak.

"So, you have a few options. First, you can get on your hands and knees beside her. Like a girly push-up, sort of. At least one hand goes by her head. The other either goes on the other side or, if she has her legs bent like you do, you can. . ." He placed a hand on Dick's thigh, fingertips just brushing the edge of his boxers. Wally smiled shakily. "Works _great_ if she's wearing shorts, but watch out for skirts and dresses. You don't want to get slapped."

Dick nodded slightly and Wally found himself distracted by the way his hair fell onto the bed beneath him. Disheveled and tousled just the right amount. . .He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Okay. Um. . . oh, right! Okay, so you can do that or, if you've been dating for a while and you're confident she won't get mad at you for getting too close, you can straddle her legs." Dick instinctively lowered his legs a little so Wally could swing one of his over, straddling him just below the waist. Somewhere near their feet, the chip bag made a crinkly sound as it was kicked to the floor; neither noticed.

"You can also like, you know, lie next to her, or on her and stuff, but we'll stay like this for now." He took a few calming breathes. "Lying down is nice, cause it gives you a whole new angle," he guessed. He had no idea. "And then you just. . ." But he had to find out somehow. He leaned down and brought their lips together, exploring Dick's mouth with a new vigor. The angle _did_ make things different!

While they made out, Dick slipped his hands under the back of Wally's shirt, lightly tracing patterns on his skin with the blunt of his nails. It was an exhilarating feeling that made the hairs on the back of Wally's neck stand up.

They broke for air. "Next. Girls love this." Too winded to explain, Wally just burrowed his face into the crook of his friend's neck, biting down at the junction. He tried to ignore the feeling that shot through him when Dick cried out and dug his nails into his back, as he continued to nip and suck at the spot. Dick gave a breathy moan as he squirmed beneath him, craning his neck to give the other more access.

Reluctantly, Wally pulled away with a final lick. "If I kept going, you'd get a hickey, but we want to avoid that cause. . . you know. Anyway, after that you can. . ." He lowered his mouth back to Dick's neck and started planting gentle kisses up the length, then along his jawline. He didn't notice the contented purring sound he made in response to the soft mewls Dick was emitting. When he reached his ear, he lightly dragged the tip of his tongue along the outer shell of his ear before flicking the center. Dick moaned loudly, cause Wally to chuckle.

"You have to be careful, with ears. Too much and it'll feel like a wet willy. They're sensitive too, so if you bite," he nibbled gently at his earlobe, eliciting a surprised gasp, "you have to be really gentle. Soft little nips," he whispered, his hot breath grazing Dick's ear, "Understand?"

Dick made a sound that could have meant anything, but he slowly nodded his head along, showing he understood _perfectly_.

Wally smirked. "Alright. Now, this can be fun." It seemed fun in his mind, in any case. "Say you're on top of her, but you want to change things up. This works best if you have something to lean against, like my headboard." Wally swung his leg around so he was once again kneeling at Dick's side. "While kissing," he quickly pecked Dick on the lips, "grab her arm and gently pull her up," he did as he said, pulling Dick effortlessly toward him, "then sit down against the headboard and pull her toward you, so she's straddling you in your lap." He was going off what he'd seen in movies. He'd never actually done it himself, but it worked like a charm and he soon had a lap full of Boy Wonderful.

On top, Dick looked unsure and hesitant once again. "What do I. . .?" Reflexively, he placed his hands flat against Wally's chest. It was a gesture that felt strangely intimate and. . . caring.

"Time to lead the battle, soldier, " Wally whispered, putting a hand on the back of his head and pulled him forward into a deep kiss. It took a few times, but finally Dick started getting the hang of being dominant. He rang his tongue along the roof of Wally's mouth, drawing forth a moan from the other, before breaking apart with a wet sound.

Panting, Wally eyed him carefully. "Give me. . ." He breathed a few times, "Give me a hickey."

Dick's cheeks pinkened, giving his whole face an appearance that was almost criminally attractive in a way Wally couldn't quite pinpoint. "What?"

"Give me a hickey. Just bite my neck, then suck, and repeat. You'll get it."

Dick looked wary. "What if I hurt you?"

Wally almost rolled his eyes but managed to suppress it, opting for a fond smile. He took Dick's hand and placed the knuckle of his thumb in his mouth, biting down on it. When he released, there were tiny indents in the skin from his teeth. "Did that hurt?"

Dick shook his head. "No. . ."

"Bite like that. And don't worry about a mark. Thanks to my accelerated healing, I've never had a hickey that's lasted for more than two hours."

Dick's eyes gleamed in a mischievous way that Wally was all too familiar with. "Challenge accepted."

Lowering his mouth to Wally's neck, he timidly licked the soft area just above his collar bone. Wally tilted his head to the left, giving him more space. Encouraged, Dick hesitantly bite down then quickly released, kissing and lapping at the spot apologetically.

Wally gave a low chuckle and placed his hands on Dick's waist, pushing up his shirt a bit so his fingers graced his skin. "You gotta bite harder than that." He put his mouth to Dick's shoulder, exposed thanks to Bruce's large shirt, and playfully bite down. Dick breathed out through his nose, the rush of air cold against the new wet spot on his neck, then tried again, biting down in the same spot.

Wally tightened his grip on his waist. "Harder."

Dick complied, pressing down harder until Wally grunted. "That's good," he said shakily, dancing his fingers along the other's waist. Dick squirmed at the tickling feeling, pressing closer to Wally so that their chests and stomachs were flush against each other. "Now _suck_," Wally said, breathing in Dick's ear. The younger moaned softly and did as he was told, placing his lips to the abused area and sucking as hard as he could.

As Dick played around and found a nice balance of sucking and licking, with the occasional nip, Wally dipped his hands lower, cupping the other's butt and squeezing. Dick squeaked loudly and bit down harder than he intended.

Wally moaned loudly and lolled his head back, hands flying to the back of Dick's head and pushing him closer. Taking that as a good sign, Dick continued his ministrations while Wally leaned forward and buried his face in the crown of his head, breathing in the scent of his hair.

Dick detached himself from his work, quickly finding a fresh area of Wally's neck to bite into. He wasn't shy about it this time.

Wally was alternating between harshly tugging at Dick's hair and pushing his head down into his neck. Eventually, Dick pulled out of his grip, leaning back to examine the bruises blossoming on Wally's neck. "Two hours," he whispered to himself, snorting. Panting lightly, he caught Wally's gaze, eyes glazed over and half-lidded.

"Wally?"

Wally smiled lazily and dropped his head to Dick's shoulder, gently nuzzling the area. Dick hummed in contentment, idly playing with his hair. "Wals?"

"Hmm?" Wally brushed his nose along Dick's neck, causing him to laugh as he squirmed around.

"Dude, that tickles, quite it."

Grinning widely, Wally continued nuzzling him while sneaking his hands under his shirt to lightly brush his fingers up his sides. Dick laughed louder, trying to push away. Not about to have any of that, Wally followed him, pushing him roughly off his lap so he bounced backwards onto the bed. Before he could recover, Wally was on top of him, holding both his wrists over his head with one hand and tickling his stomach with the other.

Laughter filled the room as Dick squirmed beneath him. He tried to kick his feet, more out of reflex than desire to kick Wally, but the older teen had predicted that and sat down on the other, more or less rendering his legs useless.

"Wally! Wally, stop!" Dick gasped out, eyes tearing.

Feeling generous, Wally relented, lying down on top of his friend and once more burrowing his face into his neck. He breathed in deeply, taking in Dick's scent as a strange, content feeling spread through him. Dick was so warm. . . it would be so easy to just fall asleep like this, on top of him. . .

Dick's chest was still rising and falling at a quick pace as he tried to recoup from the tickle attack. "Wally? Dude, I had a question."

"Mmhmm?"

"Um, aside from totally unfair tickle fights, how are you supposed to, you know. . . stop? And when?"

Wally eyes, which had closed as sleep started to overtake him, snapped open as his whole body tensed up. Beneath him, Dick felt the change.

"KF? You okay?"

Wally climbed off him, averting his gaze from the confused, beautiful blues staring up at him. What. The _hell_. Was he. Doing! He just _made out_ with _Dick Grayson._ Rob. Robby. Robin. The _Boy_ freaking _Wonder_, who also happened to be his _best friend in the whole goddamn universe_. His face paled and he became dimly aware that his hands were shaking once again. They kissed, they made out, Rob gave him a _hickey_, and then they had a tickle fight and _cuddled_! He bit his bottom lip, horrified when he realized the action hurt a little. His lips were bruised.

Dick sat up, staring worriedly at him. "KF? You okay?"

He crawled forward and placed a hand on Wally's knee. Hesitantly, Wally glanced over and met those piercing eyes, full of concern and something Wally couldn't quite name. A blush exploded over his face. Dick's lips were bruised too. . .

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, dude. Um, when to stop. And how." He coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and trying his best to ignore the warm hand pressing down on his knee. "Uh, well, there are a few ways. The first is, uh, well, if you, you know, get bored." That's why he usually stopped. You could only make-out for so long. . . or at least, that's what he thought. With Dick, it was like. . . well. . . if given the choice to never stop. . .

Shaking his head slightly, Wally continued, "Or you can stop if you get like, tired. It can take a lot out of you, sometimes, especially if it's late. . ."

Dick laughed lightly and Wally tried to ignore how the sound sent pleasant chills up his spine. "Right, gotcha. So, what about the how? What do I do?"

Wally cleared his throat, trying to quell the disappointment that flooded him when Robin removed his hand, throwing his legs over the side of the bed to sit beside him. "Uhhhh. . . oh! Um, you can, ah, fade. . . into it. Sorta."

Dick raised an eyebrow and Wally felt his cheeks burn.

"Like, say you're. . . making out. Well, you pull away, but instead of kissing back right away, kiss. . . her. . . Zatanna's. . . neck. Not like. . ." he put a hand to his neck, taking note of the soreness, "like we did earlier, but uh, softly. Light kisses."

Dick smiled, understanding. "Okay, sorta like you did. Before the ear thing."

Wally nodded, fisting his comforter in an attempt to mask how violently his hands were vibrating. Or shaking. He still couldn't tell. "Y-Yeah. Like that. But without the. . . ear thing. Just kiss her a few times like that, to give you both time to catch your breath, then kiss her once or twice on the lips, real chastely."

Nodding, Dick leaned forward and, before Wally could stop him, pressed his lips lightly against his in a light, innocent kiss.

Wally licked his lips afterwards impulsively, regretting it instantly as he realized he could now differentiate between the taste of his own spit and Dick's. His lips tasted like Dick's. "Good. . . just like that. Then just, uh, tell her she's beautiful or something." Dick was beautiful. With his pale, flawless skin that looked so touchable, especially when he was flushed and breathless; and his soft, sweet smelling hair that felt so nice, sliding through his fingers; and his petite frame, just the perfect size to bend down and kiss, or pick up and carry around, like he had done on so many missions (how did he not _notice_ before!), or easily flip over, so he could kiss him from different angles; and his eyes, so bright and deep and innocent, but kind of sexy and haunting, the kind of eyes that could break into your dreams. Dick was so much more perfect than he had ever noticed before. . .

"Maybe let her know you liked spending time with her," he continued, swallowing heavily, "She should say something similar, telling you she had a great time or something, and then you can either tell her you should be going, or ask her if she's free another time. Up to you." He licked his lips again, finding them suddenly dry. "That's probably the best way. Other than that the only other thing to do is. . . well, kind of what we did. Get affectionate (Was that what he was doing? Being affectionate? With Dick? Oh god, oh god, oh god. . .) and like, cuddle and stuff with her. Alternatively you can. . . do other. . . stuff." He ears started burning. "You shouldn't worry about that yet though. Focus on kissing for now."

Dick nodded, paying rapt attention. "Got it." He smiled shyly, lowering his eyes. "Thanks Wally. . . for. . . training me, I guess. I learned a lot." He glanced up (Were his eyelashes always that long? They framed his eyes so well. . .), a light blush dusting his cheeks. "You're a good friend, man. The best. A lot of friends. . . wouldn't do what you did. I'm lucky. . ."

Wally tried to smile back, praying that the trembling of his lips wasn't noticeable. "Right back at ya, dude. What are best bros for?"

Dick grinned widely, nodding. "Well, it's late. Sorry for keeping you up." He stood up, his feet hitting the ground with an obnoxious crunching sound. He lifted a foot then, laughing slightly, bent down and retrieved something from the ground. "And for ruining your chips."

Wally took the bag, crumbling it into a ball. "Don't worry about it. They were mostly gone anyway."

Dick nodded, running his eyes across the floor. Spotting his sunglasses by the door, he strode over, his bare feet barely making a sound as he padded across the room, and retrieved them, placing them on his face. "K. Well, night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Uh, night. Sleep. . . well."

Dick smiled fondly, nodding once. "'Course. You too."

And then he left, creeping silently back to his room and leaving Wally alone.

Wally released a breathe he didn't realize he was holding and chucked the chip bag in the general direction of his trash can (he missed), then fell back onto his bed.

He raised his hands to his face for a moment, taking note of the almost violent shaking before placing them over his face and groaning loudly.

He spread his fingers and stared down his ceiling light through the cracks. What had he done? What had he _done_?

Dick was going to start dating Zatanna.

And here he was, realizing for the first time that he loved his best friend. He would have been so much better off, keeping the feelings buried and far away from his subconscious.

Grabbing his pillow, Wally pressed it against his face and groaned again.

_What had he done. . .?_

* * *

><p><strong>=( Aww, Wals! (How was this story supposed to make me feel better!)<strong>

**Dear, clueless Robby-poo is running off with a guuuuurl (ew!), leaving his studly redhead behind to wallow in awkward confusion and teenage love.**

**Meanwhile, in a mansion far far away, a certain billionaire is still puzzling over the disappearance of his favorite T-shirt! What on Earth could Alfred have done with it! =P**

**Btw, has anyone else heard Cobra Starship's I Kissed A Boy? Loooooove it!**

**Review to make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I was a little on the fence about continuing this one, since it seemed soooo void of actual plot (haha), but I just couldn't leave it hanging like that and keep a good conscious. Soooo, without further ado, here's the conclusion!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of it's characters. If I did, Zatanna wouldn't be Rob's love interest cause, as far as I know (and I may be wrong), Zee has always been a love interest for Bruce. . . making her switch from Bat to Bird is kind of weird. . .**

* * *

><p>"Wally? <em>Wally?<em>"

Wally groaned, hearing the whispered voice and the soft click of his door closing, but wishing to ignore it. He'd _just_ gotten to bed. Waking up was sooo not on his list of things to do. . .

"Wally!" the voice hissed, just a little louder. Wally groaned and sat up, squinting into the darkness.

"Wha. . .?"

He blinked wearily as the dark silhouette before him turned into his best friend, the moonlight pouring through his window casting his features in a silvery glow. His glasses were off and his eyes seemed to gleam out through the dark.

Wally's eyebrows furrowed together as he side-glanced at his window. He must have forgotten to close the blinds. . . Weird.

His attention was brought back to his best friend as Dick stepped forward, crossing to his bed and sitting down at the foot, legs crossed.

Wally yawned loudly and rubbed at his eye, regarding his friend wearily. "Dude, what's up?"

He dully noted that Dick was wearing the same thing from the previous night. Black silk boxers. Bruce Wayne's shirt.

"I want to talk to you. It's about Zatanna and me."

Wally frowned, not entirely happy with the topic of conversation.

"Zatanna?" He yawned again. "Dude, can't this wait? It's late. . ."

"I really like her Wals. . ." Wally breath caught as Dick got on his hands and knees and started crawling toward him. ". . .and . . .I think I want to go all the way." He climbed into Wally's lap, straddling him. Wally wasn't sure whether to be thrilled or mortified at how familiar the position was, how right it seemed. "So I was wondering," he leaned forward, his breath coming out hot against Wally's ear, raising goosebumps on his skin, "think you could give me some tips?"

This throat had gone dry. "T-tips? I. . . don't know, man," he shakily placed his hands on Dick's waist, "The mechanics are. . . and besides, you're so young. . ." Hell, _he_ was too young too. What was Dick thinking?

Wally bit his lip to suppress a gasp as cold hands slid under shirt, a blue t-shirt this time, and teasingly traced the contours of his abdomen.

"Dick. . .?"

"Come on KF. . . I learned so much before. . . and you're _such_ a good teacher," he purred, running his hands further up Wally's shirt while gently nipping at his neck. His lazily started rubbing the pad of his thumb in small circles on Wally's chest, brushing his nipples. Wally whimpered.

"Dick? Dick, what are you-

"I can make you feel so good. . ." Dick interrupted him, bringing his mouth up close to his ear, "You just have to tell me how. . ." His hands slid back down Wally's chest, stopping at his sweatpants. He dipped his fingers under the band and started pulling down.

"I want to go all the way with you. . ."

Wally's breath caught as Dick leaned back so they were face to face. He fixed Wally with a haunting stare, his lust darkened eyes piercing through the dark.

". . .Zatanna."

* * *

><p>Wally awoke with a startled gasp, bolting upright in his bed. Panting, he glanced wildly around his room.<p>

He was alone. Good.

He glanced to his left. There was no window there.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Of course he didn't have a window; he lived inside a goddamn mountain. Mountains didn't have windows.

With a groan, Wally flopped back onto his bed, still breathing heavily as he stared at the ceiling. He was trying so hard to be the best friend Robin knew him to be, but it was difficult. He kept having these. . . thoughts. He wasn't sleeping well, and when he did sleep. . . well. . .

A blush rose to his cheeks and he groped around for his pillow, slamming it down on his face once he found it.

That first night, after Dick had left, he didn't sleep the whole night. Giving up after the first hour, he spend the next hour and 47 minutes watching the hickey on his neck fade away. Dick had set a new record. . .he wasn't sure if the boy would want to know of his accomplishment or not, so he just stayed quiet.

He breathed in deeply, trying to not to think about it as he recited the formula for pi to himself until he calmed down. Pulling the pillow away, he rolled onto his side and stared at his alarm clock.

6am.

He blinked, letting it sink in, then sat up abruptly.

6am. Morning. Which means last night was done. Over with. And with it. . . Dick's date.

Taking a deep breathe, Wally got out of bed and dressed, preparing himself to go out and face his best friend and listen to all the details of his wonderful date and pretend his heart wasn't shattering into a million pieces as he listened.

Things had gotten pretty bad since that night, when Dick had showed up asking for. . . "kiss training." At first it was sort of just, "Haha, _that_ was weird, but Dick sure was a-freakin'-dorable, asking for help and being so timid and crap," and then it became, "For being a complete kissing newb, Dick really isn't that bad a kisser. . .weird how my hands fit so well around his waist. . . I bet if he hadn't been on those books, he would have been the perfect height for me. . .damn," which then went on to become, "Man, for a dude, Dick's kind of hot. . . and _damn_ is his ass firm!" which in turn morphed into, "I wish he'd take off that stupid mask. I wish the others would leave so it would just be us and he could take off that stupid mask so I could see his eyes which are really beautiful and I don't think he really knows that and I hate Kaldur right now for making him laugh cause I love his laugh but it sounds so much better when it's directed at me and I wish he wasn't standing so far away cause things are always waaaay better when he's close by and I hope we get a mission today so I can find an excuse to carry him on my back while I run cause I really really love that and OH MY GOD!" And that's how he realized he was in love. With his best friend. Who was a dude.

Guess life is just like that sometimes.

After a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth and make sure his hair looked like how he imagined Dick would like it, providing he woke up today and decided to take note of Wally's hair, he sped to the kitchen where he found the object of his affections, along with M'gann and Kaldur.

"Morning beautiful," Wally called, taking a seat on the counter, next to where Robin was sitting.

"Good morning, Wally," M'gann replied, completely unaware that Wally hadn't been addressing her, "Breakfast?"

"Duh," Robin replied for him, grinning up at him. Wally almost melted.

Smiling, M'gann loaded a plate up with pancakes for him and handed it to him.

"Thanks Megalicious," he said, shoveling the food in his mouth. He looked down at Robin. "So Rob," He meant to ask 'how was your date, but instead found himself choking on his pancakes and asking, "Why are you wearing that?"

He was surprised he hadn't noticed sooner. Robin was wearing his normal sunglasses and jeans. White socks. Nothing special. But paired with it was. . . Superboy's shirt.

It was large on him; not as large as Bruce's, which barely stayed on his body, but large enough to fall off one shoulder. It would have been adorable if it wasn't for the big, stupid, red 'S' plastered on the front. Something white-hot (that most certainly was _not_ jealously) shot through Wally's gut then curled up and died. He almost (_almost_) didn't want to finish his pancakes.

Robin laughed and reached up, dipping his finger in the syrup on Wally's plate then carefully bringing it back to his mouth and sucking it off. Wally almost vibrated through the counter.

"It's comfy," he said, after removing his finger from his mouth with a 'pop.'

"Superboy probably won't appreciate it. He's very protective of his things. . ." M'gann chimed in with a small frown. Kaldur nodded.

"What won't I appreciate?"

They looked up as Superboy entered the room, Artemis trailing behind. Starting with M'gann, his gaze bounced off them all before settling on Robin. He frowned.

"That's my shirt."

"Yup." Robin dipped his finger into Wally's syrup again. Wally had to avert his gaze. "I know. Thanks for telling me though. Cause you know. I may not have known." And 'pop!' went his mouth. Wally started reciting the formula for pi to himself again.

Superboy's eyebrows furrowed as his frown deepened, confusion and conflict swimming in his eyes. "You're. . . welcome?" He wasn't sure it was the proper response, but he wasn't sure what else to say. He grunted angrily and stomped off, probably to find Wolf and give him his breakfast. M'gann followed after, calling out to him to wait for her.

"So, uh, Rob," Wally tried again, "How was your date?"

"What date?" Artemis asked, making herself a plate and regarding them curiously. Robin colored.

"Not a real date. We're talking bro code." Robin jumped up on the counter next to Wally and, when Artemis turned around, leaned over and whispered, "Tell you later," in his ear. Wally nodded, not trusting himself to speak as memories of his dream rushed back to him. Robin's hot breathe on his ear. "I can make you feel so good," he had whispered, "You just have to tell me how. . ." Wally felt his ears burn and tried to think of something else. Pi. Pi. Pi. 3.14159265358979323846264338327. . .

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You okay KF? You look flushed." He pressed the back of his wrist to Wally's forehead, frowning at the heat. "You feeling alright? Can you even get sick?"

Wally pulled away. "Of course not. I'm fine."

Robin grinned. "Good, cause playing nurse for your butt isn't exactly how I planned to spend the day."

Robin as a nurse. For him. Oh god.

He gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah, so, uh, what _were_ you planning on doing today?"

Robin shrugged. "Training. Some homework. Kinda was hoping you wanted to hang later."

"I'm there. Train with you too if you want."

A small smile crept across Robin's lips. "What, not going to help me with my homework?"

Wally hopped off the counter with a snort. "Sorry Boy Wonderful, but you're on your own there."

Robin followed suit as Artemis snorted from where she was sitting. "Boy Wonderful? Seriously?"

Wally did his best to keep his blush down as he threw an arm around Robin's shoulders, trying to play it off. It was even harder when he realized his arm was now touching Robin's bare shoulder. "Yeah seriously. What can I say? He leaves me whelmed." He leaned forward, as if to kiss him, then blew a raspberry on his cheek.

"Ugh, Wals! Nasty!" Robin tried to push away as he wiped the spit off his cheek, smiling despite himself. Wally stuck his tongue out but kept his arm casually around the other's shoulders.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You two need to grow up."

Kaldur smiled. "I don't know. Somehow I can't foresee them changing much as they age. . ."

"No sense in changing perfection. Come on Robs, ready to get you butt handed to ya?"

Robin snorted, letting Wally lead him toward the training room. "As if." He was quiet for a few moments before asking, "Wals?" and glancing up at him curiously.

Wally tried to make his smile natural. "Yeah dude?"

"You know your arm is vibrating. . . right?"

Wally immediately dropped his arm from Robin's shoulders. "O-Oh?" He laughed nervously. "Sorry. That's been, uh, happening. . . lately. I stopped noticing." He jogged ahead into the training room and immediately entered the arena. Robin followed behind at a slower pace.

"KF. . . is this okay? I mean. . . did you tell Barry or anything?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. Totally. Hurry up dude."

Robin entered the arena and the computer announced their names and bid them to begin. Wally didn't waste a second as he swung at Robin. He ducked.

"What did he say?" he asked, swinging his leg around in a kick. Wally just barely jumped over his leg, stumbling slightly as he landed.

"Who?" Wally countered, forcing Robin backwards as he jabbed at him.

"Barry!" he yelled, frustrated. He made to kick Wally but the other grabbed his leg and spun it. Robin turned it into a cartwheel and landed on his feet.

"Oh." Robin was jabbing at him now, putting Wally on the defensive. "Um, not much. It's normal. No worries." Lying to Robin wasn't something Wally was very good at. Best to keep things short and simple.

Robin seemed skeptical for a moment before a smirk broke out on his face. "Alright. Just don't start phasing through walls without notice on me, k?"

Wally laughed and grabbed Robin's wrist, letting his fist connect with his chest. He pulled the other off his feet and tried to throw him to the ground, but Robin did a back-spring and landed in a crouch. With missing beat he launched himself forward, tackling Wally in the chest and sending them both to the ground.

"Gotcha," Robin said, smirking devilishly from his position on top of him as the computer announced Wally the loser.

"Dude! That was like, the most formless attack ever! What were you thinking?"

"Wasn't," was the other's answer as he flicked Wally in the forehead, "Instinct can be just as important as form, you know."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude. Get off me?" It almost hurt to ask. Robin's weight was pleasant and comfortable. Wally could have went back to sleep like that, right on the training room floor, if Robin just stayed where he was.

Still smirking, Robin climbed off him and offered his hand, hauling him up.

"So dude, wanna tell me now about your-

Wally was interrupted as M'gann flew into the room, Superboy behind her. "Oh, are you two training? May we join?"

"Sure thing Miss M," Robin said, adjusting Superboy's shirt, which had fallen a little further off his shoulder. "Why don't you face off against KF, then Supey and I will go at it. Winners fight."

"Hey now, don't leave us out, Boy Wonderful," Artemis mocked, walking in with Kaldur. Wally growled lightly in aggravation.

Oh well. There would be plenty of times to get Robs alone today and get the date scoop. Besides. . . he could wait. He really did want to know how things went, but at the same time. . . he really didn't.

* * *

><p>With a groan, Wally collapsed onto his bed. It was almost 1am and he still hadn't heard about Dick's date.<p>

Their one-on-one had been spoiled by the stupid team (he didn't mean that, they weren't stupid. . . they just had poor timing). Then Dick holed himself up in his room doing stupid homework (he meant that one). After that, they were _supposed_ to hang out, but stupid Batman (didn't mean it, Bruce was far too frightening to be stupid. . .) had to show up with this stupid mission (actually it was kind of serious, but. . . still stupid, he meant it)that took the rest of the whole stupid day (absolutely no question, he meant it).

With a sigh, Wally climbed out of bed and stripped off his dirty uniform. Clad in just his boxers, he reached for his blue t-shirt but, a blush rising to his face, hastily cast it aside and grabbed his black one instead. He flopped down on his bed just as his door opened.

"KF?"

Too tired to move, Wally grunted to let Dick know he was awake. He heard the door close then felt the bed dip beside him. He rolled onto his back, partially to see Dick and partially to give him more room to sit.

"Hey dude." He paused to yawn. "What's up?" He took a moment to take in the other's appearance. He had his glasses on (of course. . .), but this time he was wearing bright red boxers and a yellow button-up. It was big on him (the sleeves were rolled up a lot, which was super cute), but fit him better than most of the shirts he seemed to wear to bed. Wally idly wondered if it was actually his this time, or if he had stolen it from some unsuspecting person.

"Your flying my colors, dude," he remarked with a lazy smirk. His stomach did some sort of spastic back flip in response to the smile Dick gave him at the remark.

"How do you know I'm not 'flying' Barry's colors, huh? Or maybe I'm a big Captain Marvel fan."

Wally snorted. Captain Marvel fan. As if. "Yellow to red ratio bro," he yawned loudly, "That's aaaall me."

Dick blushed lightly. "KF. . . um, I know you're tired and stuff, but I was wondering. . . if we could talk. . .?"

About Zatanna, of course. Stupid Zatanna. Hmph.

"We're talking now," he said, sitting up, "But what's on your mind?" he asked, playing dumb.

Dick started playing with the edge of his shirt, keeping his gaze down. "My date. . . with Zatanna."

"Yeah? So how'd it go?"

He gave a half-hearted shrug, causing Wally to raise an eyebrow.

"Was it. . . bad?"

Wally almost felt guilty for asking as Dick seemed to shrink into himself. "I don't know. Maybe? It certainly wasn't whelming. . ."

"Overwhelming?"

"Underwhelming," Dick corrected, finally lifting his eyes to fix Wally with a pitiable stare. Wally winced.

"Ouch. Well, what went wrong? Did you kiss her?"

Dick's blush deepened as he nodded. "Yeah. After I dropped her off."

"And. . .?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know. It was. . . weird."

Wally felt horrible about the pleasure he derived from this statement. His kiss was Zatanna was weird! His kiss with _him_ hadn't been weird! (Or had it? It was possible. . . but he didn't say. . . but it couldn't have been weird! It was so. . . perfect. . .)

"Weird how? I mean. . . it was just a little goodnight kiss, right?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah. But. . . I just. . . I didn't feel anything. . ."

Wally frowned. "Well, what were you expecting to feel?"

"Well, when you kissed me, I," Dick turned to look at him and immediately turned bright red, "I mean. . . uh, well I just. . . something. I was just expecting. . . something. And there wasn't anything. All I could think about was how sticky her lipstick was and I didn't like it."

It took all of Wally's willpower not to smile. Dick had felt something when they kissed. He didn't know what it was, but it was something and that was all Wally could ask for. He was on cloud nine. "Okay, well. . . what about the rest of the date? Before the kiss?"

Dick groaned and flopped back onto the bed so he was lying down. Just like last time, Wally found himself marveling at how perfect his hair looked, splayed out against his pillow. "Wally, I feel bad saying this, cause I really do like Zatanna, she's cool, but. . ." he looked up at him, "it was the most boring night of my life. I literally couldn't wait for it to end."

Wally could have started jumping on his bed, as excited as he was. He tried to reel it in. "Wow, that bad? What happened?"

"Well, I took her to this French restaurant, Le Pont de Gotham-

"Don't think I've heard of that one. . ." Wally interrupted. French food _rocked_.

"I'll take you some time," Dick said, waving a hand, "Anyway, I made reservations and we showed up, but then she sees the place and she starts going on about how it was "too much" and "too fancy" and "too expensive" and stuff. I told her a million times it wasn't a big deal and money wasn't an issue but, get this, I think she thought I was like, flaunting money around or something! She doesn't even know I'm rich!"

Wally frowned. "That's stupid. I mean, she knows you're not a yuppy. . ."

Dick nodded in agreement. "Right. Well, anyway, she said she'd feel out of place so-

"Well wait, is the food good?"

"Duh, I picked it," Dick said, rolling his eyes.

"Then who cares! I'd show up in jeans if I could!"

"That's exactly what I said! But she was uncomfortable so we ended up going to some random café a few blocks over."

"Bummer. Well, how was the café?"

"Okay, I guess. Decent."

"Okaaaaay. Well, what else? What did you guys talk about?"

Dick used his elbows to prop himself up. "That was a problem too. Right from the beginning, she was asking all these personal questions."

"Like what?" Wally asked, trying to keep focused on what Robin was saying as his attention shifted to the other's shirt. The top button was missing. . .

Dick raised his voice an octave. "So Robin, have you always lived in Gotham? Where did you live before that? Do you live with your parents? Is Batman your dad? What year are you in school? What made you want to be a superhero?" He groaned, running a hand through his hair. "What's wrong with normal questions like, 'What's your favorite movie?' or 'Do you like video games?'"

Wally smiled fondly. "Those were the first two questions I asked you, when we met."

"See! And you found out everything, in the end. She was just being really nosy. It was only the first date! It was like. . . like she was only asking for data and not info. . . if that makes sense."

"I got it. You always make sense to me, bro." He used to have a shirt that was missing the top button. . . wasn't it yellow too. . .?

"Oh! And guess what she asked when we were leaving the first restaurant. She asked if I was French! What kind of question is that! Do I _look_ French!"

"You _are_ a quarter French," Wally pointed out. That shirt _was_ yellow. No doubt.

Robin looked at him over the top of his glasses. "Not. My point," he huffed, "_You_ never asked if I was French. . ."

"Course not. It's a weird question. You know, if you're just meeting. Or dating. Whatever. So," he drawled, "the conversation was total crap. That sucks man."

"Yeah," Dick sighed, "And it gets worse. I tried to pay the bill, and she said she wanted to pay her half. Something about equality. Anyway, I refused, cause I thought she was, I don't know, trying to be polite or something, and she got _mad_ at me." Dick frowned and shifted so he was sitting up all the way. "Was I wrong? I mean, guys always pay in the movies, so I just figured. . ."

"No, no! You were totally right dude! Most girls would be _pissed_ if you didn't pay. At least on the first date. That was complete weirdness on her part."

"Hmm. Maybe." Dick was fingering the edge of his shirt again, looking pathetically miserable. Wally threw an arm over his shoulder and pulled him toward his chest.

"Hey man, don't beat yourself up. So Zatanna isn't for you. Who cares?"

"Yeah I guess," he mumbled, leaning into the touch.

Absentmindedly, Wally ran his fingers up and down Dick's arm, feeling the fabric of his shirt. Seriously, he had a shirt _just_ like this one. What the hell ever happened to it. . .?

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you can pay my way when we go to Point de la Fancy Pants."

Dick's shoulders shook first before he actually laughed. "Thanks Wals. You're the best." He lifted his head off Wally's chest and held up his fist. Smiling, Wally complied, bumping his own against it.

Dick laughed again, lighter this time. "Maybe I should've just taken you out. Probably would have been more fun."

Wally watched him for a few seconds before quietly responding, "I'll be your date anytime you want, man. Just say the word."

Dick's face shone red as he pulled completely away, averting his gaze. "Heh. Yeah. . . . hey, KF? Um, this is going to sound weird, but. . . promise not to freak out?"

Lifting a hand, Wally dragged a finger twice across his chest in opposite directions. "Cross my heart."

"Well, it's weird, but. . . the whole date. . . I found myself constantly. . . well, maybe not _constantly_, but enough to notice it, and it's still kind of weird and-

"Robs." Wally raised both eyebrows and Dick flushed, muttered a quiet 'sorry.'

He took a deep breath and continued, "I kept comparing her to you. Is that. . . weird?"

Wally felt his ears start to burn. "Uh, no. I mean, _I_ don't think so. I compare people to you all the time. You're my standard for awesome."

Dick smiled. "Same here. But, this wasn't just people. This was my _date_. I shouldn't have, but everything she said I found myself thinking, 'Wally wouldn't have said that' and everything she did I thought, 'Wally would never do something like that.' I swear, pretty much the whole time I was wishing it was you and not her." His blush deepened. "Even when. . . when we. . ." He cast his eyes down to the spot between them, then furrowed his eyebrows as he caught sight of Wally's hand. "Wally. . . are you vibrating again?"

Wally licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. "That depends on two things. One, were you about to say 'when we kissed'?"

A new shade of red may have been invented on Dick's face as his blush deepened even further, and he bowed his head, nodding slowly. "Yeah. . . that's what I was going to say. . ." he mumbled, embarrassment and shame rolling off him in heaps. Wally's hand almost vibrated through the mattress.

"T-two," he stuttered, finding it suddenly difficult to breath, "is that my shirt?"

Dick glanced up, genuinely taken off guard. "Huh? Yeah, I stole it almost a year ago. It's my favorite."

He barely had the sentence out before Wally's lips were on his own and he was being pushed back onto the bed.

"Mmph!" He pulled away sharply, eyes wide behind his glasses. He opened his mouth to protest but gasped instead as Wally's mouth found his neck and his fingers made swift work of the buttons of his shirt.

"W-Wally! What are you-nngh. . .what are you. . . doing?"

Reaching up, Wally grabbed Dick's glasses and flung them across the room. He cupped his face and forced their eyes to meet, taking a moment to drink in the deep blues before him.

"Dick," he gasped out, panting, "Dick, please, don't go out with any other girls. Just. . . stay with me. You'd never have to deal with crappy dates or awkward kisses again, cause it'd just be me and I-I. . ." his voice faltered as he became unsure of what to say next. He swallowed deeply and continued on more quietly, "Dick. . . Dick, I'm going crazy," he buried his face into the other's neck and whispered, "I just want to be with you. Please, let me be with you. . ."

Wally dug his hands into the fabric of his old shirt as if he expected Dick to try to fling him away (in a sense, he _did_ kind of expect that) and he wanted to try to hold on for dear life. He was surprised when he felt a warm hand on his back, massaging him with slow, circular movements.

"Wally. . . are you asking me out?" Dick asked, staring past him at the ceiling. Against his neck, Wally nodded twice, making a small "Mmhmm" noise. Dick kept rubbing his back silently for about a full, agonizing minute.

"Okay," he finally said, rather nonchalantly. Wally looked up.

"Okay?"

Dick nodded. "Okay. Your asking to be my boyfriend. . . right?"

Speechless, Wally nodded.

"Then okay. Be my boyfriend. You have to be a good one though. We can't break up if we're going to do this, cause then our friendship would never be the same and I don't want that to happen."

Wally nodded again. "Right. Of course." He licked his lips again. "So. . . that's it? We're. . . together now?"

"Yup." Dick leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. "You seem so surprised. Don't tell me it's never crossed your mind before, you and me. We're kind of astrous. Aster goes well with aster."

"Wha-? No! I mean. . . I just found out I was bi like, last week! When we made out!"

Dick's eyes widened. "Seriously? Dude, I knew you were bi for like, a year!"

Wally stared. What. The. Hell?

Dick laughed at his expression and kissed him again. "Son of the world's greatest detective, remember? I actually figured you out before I figured myself out," his cheeks turned pink, "It crossed my mind briefly, you and me, but I never thought about it seriously until. . . you know. Last week."

Wally's mind nearly blew up. "Wait. . . so. . . when you asked for help. . .?"

"Oh no, no! I wasn't. . . seducing you or anything," he shifted beneath him and Wally jumped a bit when their hips bumped together, "I honestly wanted your help. But afterwards. . ." he averted his gaze, "I don't know. I just kept thinking about it. You've been on my mind all week, which isn't too abnormal, but this time it was in an entirely. . . unfriendly way. A more than friendly way."

Wally smiled. "You too. If this kept up, I probably would have mastered vibrating through walls."

Dick smiled and reached up to run a hand through Wally's hair. "Is that what all that was about? You've been vibrating cause, what? You're thinking of me?"

Flushing, Wally nodded. Dick laughed and pressed their lips together again.

"I'm getting pretty good, right?" he asked as he pulled away, eyes shining mischievously, "Wanna train me some more, _boyfriend_?"

"You. . . but I. . ." Wally sighed in disbelief. "You're something else, you know that?" Dick smiled shyly up at him and Wally returned the look fondly. "Wanna stay the night here? Nothing weird!" he added, once again remembering his dream, "Just, you know, us. Being together."

Dick cackled his signature laugh and laced his fingers behind Wally's neck. "You wanna cuddle with me while you sleeeeep. What a softy!"

"Sh-Shut up, dude!" he yelled, face turning scarlet, "So what if I do, huh?"

Dick hummed happily and nuzzled against him. "S'fine by me, Flash Boy. Just don't hog the covers."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Like that will matter. I'll keep you warm," he promised, pressing his lips to Dick's collarbone.

It crossed Wally's mind that now would have been a good time to say "I love you," and he could honestly say it and feel like he meant it, but. . .

Dick laughed, squirming beneath him, "Dude, stop tickling my waist. I'm gonna end up kicking you."

. . . it could wait. Dick was still young, and he didn't want to scare him off. Besides, he had time.

Dick had forbidden the relationship to end, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-dah! Not sure how I feel about it (when am I ever?) but I hope y'all liked it! =] I know, at least according to Robin's account of things, I butchered Zatanna's personality a bit. I feel like I took Zatanna, but then mixed in a heaping helping of Artemis with her, lol. They're friends, so I'll just hide behind the excuse that Artemis has influenced her.<strong>

**Aaaaanyway, please review! And I hope all of you have a super duper Christmahanukwanzaakan!**


End file.
